1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens hood, and more particularly to a lens hood for a camera lens.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional lens hood (50) is movably mounted around a camera lens (40) to shade a lens from external light sources and to avoid the external light source adversely affecting a final image by glare and lens flare. The conventional lens hood (50) has a mounting barrel (51) and a holding ring (52). The mounting barrel (51) is mounted around the camera lens (40) and has an internal surface (511). The holding ring (52) is mounted securely on an external surface of the camera lens (40) and is pressed against the internal surface (511) of the mounting barrel (51) to hold the mounting barrel (51) on the camera lens (40) using friction.
However, the internal surface of the mounting barrel (51) has a constant diameter, so the holding ring (52) is pressed by the internal surface (511) of the mounting barrel (51) against the external surface of the camera lens (40), and the holding ring (52) may wear down after prolonged use and cannot hold the mounting barrel (51) on the camera lens (40) securely. Therefore, lifetime of the conventional lens hood (50) is dictated by the holding ring (52). In addition, if the holding ring (52) is made to be replaceable, this will increase cost of production.
The lens hood for a camera lens in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.